


Bonds

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Phil considers his relationship with vampires.





	Bonds

Sitting in his office with Cooper nearby to scent, Phil considered his relationship with the Barton clan. Clint was afraid of what he was when he bonded to Phil, the younger man/senior agent had to coax him into making their relationship official with the link. He remembered their one night. A shiver ran through Phil's body, making Cooper look up and smirk.

_Flashback_

Phil was working late when Clint walked in with his trademark smirk, "I'll make you a deal, Phil."

"What would that be?"

"If you can keep your blood alcohol below the legal limit for a week, I'll stop making you sleep. If you can't then you take a night off for me. Swear on the bond my word is good." Swearing on the bond was something he started saying after Phil asked what a vampire swears by, Clint couldn't say so he started swearing on the most sacred thing he had.

Phil should've known better when Clint used a scientific term but he replied "Deal, swear on my badge." Since being immortal made Clint less believing in the afterlife and he knew Phil never went to church of any kind except for a mission, he insisted Phil swear on what was most sacred to him: his oath to SHIELD.

"We'll test at six each morning." Clint offered a hand which Phil shook.

Two days later at lunchtime, Clint sauntered in and shoved the results of the day's test in Phil's face "Congratulations, you're a scientific discovery. Legally drunk without consuming a drop of alcohol."

Phil snatched the paper and read it five times with growing despair before checking his copy. With a sigh, he said "I'll take tonight off."

Clucking his tongue, Clint smirked "The deal was you'd take **a** night off **for me**. You owe me a date."

"Seriously? All this for-"

"And to prove a theory. If you read yesterday's report, you'll see your blood alcohol was raised."

"What?"

"You don't sleep, you live off coffee and stubbornness."

"Sleep deprivation raises blood alcohol levels," muttered Phil.

Clint shrugged, "Apparently. You have time off coming up, the weekend as usual to avoid violating labor laws. We'll have our date Friday."

_Flashback End_

Phil sighed as he remembered what their date consisted of. Catching Cooper's eye, he saw him glance down pointedly. Following his gaze, he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"You bi?"

Looking at the young vampire through his fingers, he saw a curious look. He wasn't joking, he was honestly asking. Phil remembered his one night stand with Clint, "No."

"You sure? You can't go back to your girlfriend because you're dead. The team knows I'm older so they can't accuse you of taking advantage."

Damn, that actually makes sense. "True but that doesn't change things."

"The opposite seems to be true."

Realizing how close Cooper was, Phil scowled "At this distance, the bond is in full force and you know it."

Cooper huffed, "Fine. I can still scent." He shoved Phil against the wall, burying his face in the senior agent's neck.

Skye interrupted "AC?"

Cooper raced to the other side of the room as Coulson straightened "Yes, Skye?"

"Was I interrupting something?"

"Just scenting."

"Right. Director Fury is calling and May's waiting for you two."

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make Coop and Phil a couple then I had a better idea for a Not What They Seem story that wouldn't work if the relationship here escalated. I think I'll add to this and call it good.


End file.
